1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a time correction method. The present invention relates more specifically to, in a case in which a recording operation of a picked-up image is being performed when the time difference between a system time of the image pickup apparatus and a local time exceeds a predetermined time period, an image pickup apparatus and a time correction method that cause the correction of the system time to be delayed until after the completion of the recording operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses, for example, video cameras and digital cameras, have a clock function, and are capable of recording a picked-up image in association with the date or the time when the picked-up image was picked up. In a case in which a user goes on a trip with such an image pickup apparatus having the clock function, when there is a time difference between a place of departure and a destination, it is necessary to perform a time correction operation in which the time of the image pickup apparatus (hereinafter referred to as the “system time”) is set to the local time of the destination. If the time correction operation for setting the system time to the local time of the destination is not performed, a problem may occur in that, for example, a picked-up image taken during the daytime is associated with a time during the nighttime, and the clock function is not properly utilized.
Thus, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-75070, a technology for calculating the local time with a positioning technology and automatically correcting the system time of an image pickup apparatus to the local time has been proposed. In this way, if the system time of the image pickup apparatus is automatically corrected to the local time, a picked-up image can be recorded in association with the correct time even if a user does not perform the time correction operation himself/herself.